


Ruined Date

by taakoizu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoizu/pseuds/taakoizu
Summary: It would be a perfect date if only Seokmin remembered to check the weather forecast
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 16





	Ruined Date

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta-ed. this fic is just me want to write fluff while ignoring homework 👀

Seokmin planned this date for nearly two weeks. It was meant to be a thank-you gift for Wonwoo because he helped Seokmin study for the exam and also a way for both of them to destress after (kinda) successfully finished mid-exam week. 

Seokmin browsed which park that would be suitable for a picnic, what kind of food to bring, and other little details he needs to prepare. He even asked Mingyu to teach him how to make sandwich and pretty cupcake.

A day before, Seokmin told Wonwoo about the date plan. Wonwoo immediately agreed. After cooped up in his room for hours because of exam preparation, Wonwoo felt restless.

It would be a perfect date if only Seokmin remembered to check on the weather forecast first thing in the morning.

~~o0o~~

By the time they arrived at home, both of them drenched to the bones. Their picnic goods already ruined.

"Minnie, changes your clothes. I will go get towels first."

Seokmin just nodded. After Wonwoo retrieved towels for both of them and dry clothes for himself, he still saw Seokmin by the door, not moving. Wonwoo fondly sigh. He knew what kind of thoughts that running through his beloved's mind. 

"You will get sick if you stay in that wet clothes longer."

Wonwoo gently dries his lover's brown hair with a towel, another already on his own head. Water dripping from their clothes, creating a puddle around their feet.

"I am sorry..."

"For what, Minnie? You didn't do anything wrong." 

Wonwoo's soft tone makes Seokmin finally able to look up. He knows that Wonwoo won't be upset because their date was ruined but still...

"I know you're stressed because of the exam so I thought that a picnic would be perfect." Seokmin starts to ramble, "And I want to say thank you for helping me study even when you had materials to study too. I mean- We could relax, and spend some time together outdoor but instead it ended up like this." 

Seokmin pouted. In his mind, it should be a perfect date. The weather looked good when they left home, all sunny and clear beautiful sky. 

They went to a nearby park and found a perfect secluded spot under a large tree with lush leaves, away from crowds.

After the picnic blanket nicely set, Seokmin rested his head on Wonwoo's thigh, earphones in his ears, and basked in the warm sunlight. Wonwoo didn't move his eyes from the book but his free hand started to play with Seokmin's hair. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. No words said between them because each other presence already enough.

But an hour into their date, dark grey clouds filled the once blue sky. Thunders could be heard rumbling from afar. Suddenly, heavy rain came. Soaking everyone who's still out on the openness of the park, including them. Wonwoo and Seokmin scrambled to rescue their belongings and ran all the way to home. Fortunately, their apartment was near.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad we could spend some time outside today." 

Small laugh came out from Wonwoo. Honestly, he was expecting it to go well too. Wonwoo strokes Seokmin cheeks softly.

"Let's have a picnic again, Minnie, maybe next week?" 

Wonwoo felt tension left Seokmin's shoulders and a smile bloomed from his lips, brightened up Seokmin's face. "And how about we plan it together?" Seokmin nodded excitedly. 

Wonwoo couldn't resist Seokmin cuteness and kissed his lover's lips chastely. Cheeks tinged red, Seokmin shyly hug Wonwoo.

"Minnie, do you want to watch movie after we clean this up ?"

"Are we having a movie marathon ?" 

"Yep, and how about take out for dinner?"

"Okay, can I have jjampong from that place? And hot chocolate after shower ?"

"Sure, I will add your favorite marshmallows too. Come on, we really need to take a shower now."

Soft laughter filled the small apartment. 

Soekmin guessed, even after unsuccessful date, today was still end up as a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's grammar mistakes and typo, feel free to correct me but please don't be rude. Thank you for reading ~


End file.
